Indescribable love
by Breaking-new-waters
Summary: Miniutes later they were still in the car, laughing,whispering. They didn't notice the footsteps on the hard,shiney floor. They didn't see the silhouettes outlined against the car window, until they felt the cold air rush in and a voice yell "Gotcha!"
1. love

**Authors note Hey, I came up with the idea for this story yesterday and I really felt the need to write this. I will continue with my other story "Cora-an unforgettable voyage" as well, I know it's not been updated in a long time due to school stuff, but I will continue it!**

**I originally planned to only write a paragraph on the love scene and have the rest as the dialogue afterwards, but the more I wrote the more I wanted to add, and so this chapter ended up being the sex part of the car scene entirely. The dialogue will be in the next chapter **

**This chapter is very descriptive, so if you don't like sex themes been described then you won't want to read this chapter, if that's the case then just go onto chapter 2. If you don't have a problem with sex scenes being described then this chapters fine. I think I've wrote it tastefully, tell me what you think. **

**I wanted to show how strong jack and roses' love is, and the way I thought to show it was too describe this scene. **

**Also I know that when roses' hand strikes the glass the scene goes very quickly, but here I dragged the scene out, and I thought her hand hitting the glass would make a good starting point. **

**Please review! I want to know what you all think, reviewing doesn't take long, 15 secs maybe, it'll make me happy **

**Gemma-Florence xxx**

Rose's hand struck the glass as she felt the pleasure inside her build, and become more powerful with every movement. Her breathing was heavy and uneven, causing her chest to rise and fall as she gasped at the waves of pleasure and love that she felt radiate within her. She held onto him with her other arm tightly; needing to cling to him, feel him, while his arms were wrapped around her just as tight, reassuring and protecting.

Jack, he was the only thing she could think as the strong waves of pleasure took over her body and mind. He was all she could think, and wanted to think of as she moved with him, she could feel so much love coming from him, nothing else in the world mattered, he was everything.

She opened her eyes again after recovering from the huge powerful sensations that gripped her, and focused her eyes on jack's body in the dim light, first his arms, and then her eyes found his chest, watching his body move against her as she felt pleasure build, rush, explode and be released, and then rise again within her.

Feeling the sensations rise strongly and rush throughout her body she looked at his face as she breathed heavily, trembling at the sight of him making love to her, his eyes closed in concentration and pleasure he felt, not only by the pleasure he was receiving, but what he was giving her, and just by feeling her body tremble or her gasp at his touch and movement made his heart soar at knowing that he could make her feel so loved, and cared for and safe, that's all he wanted for himself, just to love her, and make her feel loved.

The sight of jack and the movement of their bodies overcame her and she moaned and gaped throwing her head back, closing her eyes, breathing and gasping heavily as she felt heat rush in her private area as she could feel jack moving inside her.

While the sensation was still strong throughout her body she felt Jacks forehead press against her. She breathed out again, feeling so exilhirated and loved just by this contact and opened her eyes again, they travelled across his face slowly until they met his eyes, gazing down at her.

His eyes said a thousand things without him having to speak, _are you alright, I'm here forever, I won't ever hurt you, I'll do anything for you, I love you. _She knew this instantly and looked into his eyes and across his face as they moved together slowly. Just looking into each other's eyes made the sensation they were both feeling stronger and deeper, and roses' breathing, just as jacks did became more irregular and heavier.

She looked up at him, across his features and then into his eyes. Her mouth made a quick half smile which lead into a kiss as Jack lent his lips onto rose's. The kiss started off deeply, and became more passionate still, causing them to moan gently when they felt passion within them rise.

As the kiss deepened rose felt heat pool again and she rose her hips up deeper than she had been and opened her legs slightly more, causing jack to moan in the surprise and pleasure and penetrated her deeper and stronger than he had been. Rose was sure that she couldn't possibly feel the pleasure become higher than it already was but just by jack's first deeper movement in her she gasped and cried out, throwing her head back against the seats, feeling the immense waves wash over her body. Jack looked down towards her instantly, making sure that she was okay, that he hadn't hurt her or go beyond what she could take.

When their eyes met and he knew she was okay he moved deeply and strongly. She could feel him going deeper within her, and she moved her hips to him as deeply. They grip they had on each other tightened, as their movements became faster and deeper, and they found themselves moaning into each other as they kissed passionately.

All of roses' senses became heightened, jacks lips on hers, how his skin felt, the smell of him and the car, how he held her and the ever more strengthening sensation that was rising powerfully as he penetrated her deeply.

She breathed heavily and irregular, gasping at the pleasure her senses were receiving, she felt the pleasure within her build and grow as she moved faster and deeper with the man she loved, she felt his arms and body tighten around her as his breathing became gasps as hers was now,

She felt herself shiver and goose bumps rise on her body as the pleasure within her heightened to its peak and she gasped and moaned loudly, feeling passion come to her in huge waves that she had never felt before. Her hand moved higher up the glass, knowing what was about to happen and yet still not daring to believe that it was true, thinking that she couldn't take it the waves that had been rising suddenly shattered and burst, rushing throughout her body, making her heart and mind shatter as she felt the great amount of pleasure and love hit her.

She cried out and moaned in breaths as jack still moved in her as she climaxed, making the pleasure even more intense. His body tensed and he felt his pleasure rise even more through hearing her moans and gasps and he felt his pleasure peak and explode just as she cried out his name and he collapsed onto her, as he moaned out her name and breathed heavily into her shoulder. He felt her cool hand rest onto his back after gliding down the window, as they lay there, breathless, and never wanting to let go of each other.


	2. Afterward

Hey, this chapter still does have sex references but not as much as the first chapter, just to let you all know. This has quite a lot of thoughts in it as well. The massive chunk of writing in italics is basically thoughts and the stuff that has already happened, so like a memory flashback :) hope u like this xxx

They lay there breathlessly in the dim light, feeling their bodies pressed so tightly together as they breathed heavily.

Rose lay against the seats exhausted, her eyes were closed and she clung to jack, trying to recover from the huge wave of emotion and pleasure that she felt swept away by. She could feel and hear her heart pound, and was sure she could feel jack's heart hammer above hers. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything in her mind told her this can't be real, it can't have been this perfect, and yet she could feel everything so clearly, all her senses heightened, the scent of the car, the feel of his skin, his damp hair, the weight of his body resting lightly on hers, and the sensation in her lower stomach that spread throughout her body as she thought of the way her and jack made love, and she could still feel him inside her now. Just as she was thinking this she felt jack's head lift up from her shoulder, she opened her eyes and found his looking down at her.

When her eyes met his she felt her heart build with emotion, and the feeling she had in her lower stomach increased slightly. She never knew it was possible to love someone so deeply this much, she thought she loved him the most that anyone could love anyone at the bow of the ship, but as the night went on it increased and increased and now she felt that her heart would burst with the love she felt for him. She felt her eyes slowly well up, but only lightly, as she resisted the urge to let out all her emotion. Jack looked down at rose in awe of her.

He couldn't believe he was really here, with her, in the dimly lit car, with her body below his. Everything had happened so fast, rose changing her mind, the bow, him drawing her, running down the corridors laughing and into the boiler room, and then making love to her in the car. He couldn't believe that she loved him, loved him at all, yet alone love him and trust him this much to let her touch her, and hold her, and move against her in the way that they had. She hadn't said directly that she loved him, she hadn't said them three words, but she didn't need to, he felt such a connection, and such love coming from her, as she felt it with him.

He knew he loved her right from when she walked down the stairs in the first class dining area, everything just came into place then, he knew he loved her more than anyone, that she was the most important thing in the world to him, and that he'd to anything to love and protect her. Right from the moment he first saw her he felt something, a connection to her, his true feelings were just recognized when he saw her glide down the stairs. They were lost in their own thoughts as they looked into each other's eyes. Rose held jack tightly as he hovered above her, feeling his damp skin, needing to feel him, to have him there.

Her eyes sweeped across his face again before she looked back into his eyes, which showed the exhaustion he felt and the love he had for her. She could see his eyes were glazed over but the electric blue colour she loved was still visible. Her breathing was still irregular, but had slowed down, but jacks' breathing was still heavy and un-even, and she could feel his tremble in her arms. A slightly worried look crossed her face, and she brought her palm up to his cheek, hoping to steady him, reassure him. He still looked at her lovingly throughout this, though he couldn't stop shaking _you look so beautiful _he thought as her palm touched him. She half smiled looking up at him, resting her head back onto the seats, loving the feeling of how close they were, and how connected they felt to each other.

"You're trembling." She said quietly to him, her voice sounding odd after not talking for so long. When he trembled she could feel him move slightly inside her, causing her some light sensation. His shaking slowed down now, and his breathing was going quieter, but still irregular.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be alright." He half-whispered to her and smiled briefly before leaning down to kiss her deeply. They pulled away, still breathless and exhausted. Roses hand stoked jack's damp hair, looking at him with so much love. She brought his head to her lips and kissed him gentle and then placed his head onto her chest, and she felt him move lower onto her, both breathing heavy, and lost in their own thoughts of what had happened.

Rose was still astounded by what had happened between them, how perfect it was. She didn't think that such perfection existed. Her mother had ingrained in Rose her theory's of what to expect when she was married, which would be before turned twenty at the very most. She could remember what her mother used to say to her _"Do not expect too much Rose. While you may receive some pleasure, ultimately it's not your place to. It holds one purpose for you, for you to have children, whereas it will be different for your husband, he can be expected to have a better experience of the act than you. Marriage can't be an equal partnership as you so fantasize...it's what society expects..."_

_Her mother would then go onto other lectures about the rules of society and what was expected, how she should behave. It was easy for her to say, luckily Roses' father and mothers arranged marriage was almost, and at most times, a good match. Their relationship was unbalanced at times but most of the time they were quietly in love. They didn't show it often in public, or much at home either, but you could tell they cared about each other. _

_Her father cared about Rose a lot, and while he wanted her to be financially secure "the most important thing is for you to be happy." He'd said to her one day last year before he died. Her mother disagreed, she said it was fine to be an idealist once you had the money, it was easy then, but realistically she couldn't "fantasize about what you want to happen, you're not a child anymore." Her mother had prepared her for what to expect on her wedding night, and the years to come. _

_She had been dreading it. The thought of being with cal, him touching her, she knew he wouldn't be gentle, he'd only think of his own lust. It made her cold and shiver just thinking about it. Just then she felt jack stoke her waist, bringing her back to where she was, trying to see if she's okay. She smiled down at him and kissed his head again, she then tightened her grip and him, and she felt his arms close closer to her around her waist. She quietly sighed and stroked Jack's hair as she breathed more slowly and her breathing began to smooth out. _

_Jack hadn't been rough; he'd been so gentle with her. He didn't push her into anything, and she knew he never would. She hadn't been nervous, not when she looked into his eyes with him holding her in the car, not when she'd kissed his fingers slowly. She felt excitement, she wanted, needed to feel him, to have him close to her, to feel their skin touch. He'd always gone at her pace, not doing anything unless he was sure she wanted him to. _

_When their kiss became deeper he placed his hand above her dress fastening, not undoing a single part of it until she'd reassured him with a brief smile and nod before kissing him again that he could, and even then he pulled the dress off slowly, letting her know that didn't have to do this, even though he wanted this just as much as she did. He'd done everything this way, always checking with her before he touched somewhere new, not wanting to scare her or make her feel pressured. She didn't feel scared at all, she never could with jack. _

_She wanted to feel of him on her skin more than anything. She hadn't felt nervous at all while he undressed her, or slid his hand down her body slowly, and then stopping at the lower stomach, making sure she wanted him to touch where he was going. She didn't feel afraid even then, when he was about to touch her where no one else had. She'd felt excited and her breathing became intense, and she gasped when she felt his touch her there, kissing and stoking him, encouraging him to go on. She'd become confident, her hands roaming his body as he touched and explored hers. She'd not felt afraid here, while all this was happening. But when they both removed his trousers, after him kissing her she looked down, he breathing quickened. Jack knew something was wrong from the look on her face and he lifted his hand to her cheek, worrying now for Rose. When she looked up her eyes were tearful, and she looked utterly afraid. _

"_Rose, Rose what's wrong." He said worriedly to her while he stoked her cheek, and then he pulled her into a hug when she looked like her tears were going to overflow."I'm so sorry Rose, I'm so sorry; we don't have to go any further I swear, I'm so sorry." He stroked her hair as he said this, he thought it was his fault, that she'd felt pressured, it had all got too much, Rose broke away from Jack's embrace to look up at him, his eyes were full of concern and love for her. He looked apologetic, he thinks it's his fault. She thought, it wasn't his fault, he'd gotten it so wrong. _

"_It's not you, don't think it's your fault, you've been so caring, don't think it's your fault." He stroked her cheek slowly while she said this, seeing the tears waiting to overflow and hearing her voice waver, it broke his heart to see her this way. He didn't say a word as she tried to find the words to explain why she was upset, he waited for her. _

"_It's not going to work." She said while letting a tear escape while looking down at his lower body and then up to his eyes again; he realized then and fully understood what she meant. " I've never done this before but...it looks...too frightening." She let the last part out in a whisper, embarrassed and not meeting his eyes, looking down again, she closed her eyes and let more tears escape. She was petrified now, seeing him fully had made her realize fully what she was about to do. She wasn't afraid of the fact she'd lose her virginity, but the pain it could cause, she was terrified of that. Suddenly all the lectures that her mother had gave her came flooding back, and how the first time hurts so much. Looking down at him she thought her body couldn't take it, it would be too much, she'd be in so much pain. She felt Jack lift her head up to look at her just then, and when she looked at him more tears formed, she felt so emotional. He looked at her caringly, his eyes looked so upset for her, he hated to see her like this, he held his arm tightly but gently around her and he stroked her cheek gently while she looked at him, still with worry in her eyes but she was soothing now under Jack's touch._

"_Rose, listen to me, we don't have to do this, we don't have to go any further if you don't want to." He whispered gently to her, trying to reassure her. "You will still mean just as much to me, I swear, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes more deeply, and he could hear her breathing below him. "Just being here with you is enough, more than I could ever ask for, we don't have to do anything else." He whispered to her, she looked up at him, her eyes still tear-filled with emotion. She wanted this so much, to make love with him, but she was so terrified of it hurting. Jack thought this was the case, she'd being so keen earlier, but now she'd become so scared, he wanted more than anything to make her better, for all her pain to go away. He swallowed and breathed, trying to get the words out right to reassure her. _

"_If we did, we don't have to, I really mean that rose, but if one day we ever did, I'd be so, so gentle with you. I'd go so slowly Rose, I'd stop whenever you told me to. And I'm not just saying that, I really mean it, I wouldn't tell you if I didn't, I really ,mean it rose, but we don't have to, I'm not saying all this to pressure you, I swear to god I'm not Rose, you mean everything to me, I won't ever hurt you, we'll do whatever you want." He finished in a rush, he meant them words with all his heart, he didn't just say them words like some guys would, he truly meant every word. Rose looked at him, the tears were still in her eyes but she looked stronger now, like the fiery Rose he knew, he fell in love with, he'd always love her. He waited for her reaction and she pulled him down and kissed him deeply, and they passionately kissed until she broke away and put her hand to his face, just as he had done to her. _

"_I know you won't ever hurt me. I know you couldn't." She breathed out while her other hand stroked his head. " I'm just nervous, now" She briefly smiled as she remembered how she'd said no when he'd asked her that question earlier. "But there's nothing more I want than to do this with you." She said quietly, she meant that so much, she'd just had a moment of panic, it was emotional, but she was with jack, and she wanted this more than anything with him._

_He looked down at her, amazed at how strong she was, and how much she was prepared to do, how much she loved and trusted him, it was more than he could ever ask for. He understood everything, how emotional this must be for her, even though she wanted to. He was slightly nervous too, he'd never been this far either. A few girls in Paris who he drew came onto him, wanting more than just a portrait. He could have easily taken their offer but he told them no. He didn't want to use them, it wasn't fair to them, and he wanted to find someone he loved, he thought it would be better that way, it would mean something. _

_He was so glad he refused the others as he lay here now. He pressed his head against hers again "Are you sure?" He asked her, he wanted this so badly, but only if she did too. _

_She lifted his head from hers and stroked his hair, her going down to his shoulders and his chest and then back up again_

"_I've never been so sure about anything." She breathed seriously, and gently he leaned down to kiss her slowly._

"_I will be so, so gentle with you, I promise." Jack said to her, when he broke away, Rose smiled and kissed him back again, knowing how true those words were. _

_A few minutes later and Rose had reassured him again that she really wanted this, he slowly leaned down and kissed her gently, and he entered her. She was nervous still, but she felt safe in Jack's arms. At first she just felt pressure, but then when he'd barely got into her she gasped in pain and he stopped immediately, embracing her and stoking her, making sure she was okay._

_When he'd kissed and wiped her tears away and she was ready he entered_ _further into her, stopping every few seconds for her to get used to his body. Roses' eyes encouraged him, keeping his gaze as he entered her slowly. She still felt nervous now, but the other sensations she was feeling at the thought of what her and Jack were doing, what they were going to do, took over her nerves more. Her breathing was quicker than it was normally, and more intense, but she knew Jack wouldn't hurt her, he was being incredibly careful, pressing into her slowly and he immediately stopped when he saw any sign on flickering pain, soothing her to make sure she was okay._

_Roses' hands gripped onto his shoulders while they were coming together, going onto his back, his hair, needing to cling to his body. She had become more confident now, the way she had being before her nerves overtook her, and she'd move her hands down his chest, letting her fingers feel his skin, until she reached where their bodies were connection, and her hand touched his length, seeing how much more they had to go. Jack lightly shuddered whenever she did this, causing a smile to come across her face and for her to stoke his hair, soothing him now, and kiss him gently. _

_Occasionally he'd lean down to kiss her, while he was entering her or whilst pausing. Sometimes they looked into each other's eyes, while he was pausing, as they both breathed deeply, neither of them talking, their eyes said everything that was needed, along with a smile and a deep kiss. _

_The only time that she was really in pain, was when her hymen was broken. She had being fearing this part the most, and knew that even with Jack being so incredibly gentle, it would still hurt. Jack knew when he reached this point in her because just before he touched upon it properly, he felt her body clench and heard, and saw he in pain, and immediately stopped moving. He leaned down to kiss her and stroked her cheek until she opened her eyes again. They both knew the point they had reached. _

"_Are you sure?" Jack asked her again, he knew how much of a big deal this was, he wanted to know she was still sure about this. _

_Rose nodded silently, brining Jacks head down to hers, he heard her whisper "Yes" before she brought their lips together, and during their kiss jack looked at Rose again, waiting until she opened her eyes so he could look at her. When she opened her eyes they both knew she wanted this, and she nodded again slightly, knowing his was going to fully enter her now, as they kissed again and she felt Jack press himself against her again. _

_She had cried out in pain, but only momentarily as as soon as he'd entered her fully he stopped moving and pressed his lips against hers, stroking her shaking body, and he could feel tears fall down her cheeks. _

"_It's okay, it's okay Rose, you're alright." He whispered to her caringly as the tears began to stop and after a few minutes of lying there under jack, clinging onto his arms and feeling his soft gaze on her as he stoked and soothed her, not once rushing her, waiting for her to adjust and to be okay. _

"_You're alright." He whispered, and as she felt the pain subsiding and he face smoothed out having had her eyes closed and her face taken with pain she looked up at him properly, she felt ready. _

_He could see this and they briefly smiled at each other, Rose nodded lightly again, telling Jack that she was ready to start, and as they moved slowly and he kissed her deeply, it wasn't long before she felt sensation build and flow within her body, as it would build and become more powerful than she knew it could ever be. _

Rose looked back at all of this as she lay beneath Jack, stroking his head and body. She felt so deeply connected with him now; she would never forget this moment, all of the moments that happened today. She needed him so much, now she felt more than ever, he won't leave me, she thought, she knew he wouldn't, he wouldn't have done this with her otherwise. She clung to him tightly, remising again and again of her and Jack.

Jack couldn't quite believe what had just happened, touching rose, loving her, it was more than he ever dreamed he would be with her. He would never leave her, not now not ever, no matter what, she was everything and he wasn't about to let her go. Suddenly his head Rose from her chest, he remembered something he had to say to her. Roses' eyes focused on his, he'd snapped her out of her thoughts as he looked into her eyes, he breathed out slightly before he could say anything to her.

"Are you alright?" He said quietly and seriously, he hadn't checked that she was okay; he wanted to know that she was that she wasn't hurt in any way.

Rose let out a breath quietly, and a small smile came to her lips, she pulled Jack down towards her

"I've never felt so safe and loved in my whole life." She said simply. Jack's smiled down at her, relieved, and they both felt passion burn within them as she pulled him into a kiss. Just as they broke away jack asked her something again

"I didn't, hurt you at all, after...?" He didn't finish his sentence, he knew that she'd been in pain when her hymen was broken; he knew that it would be more than un-comfortable for her, and he felt guilty about that, even though they both knew it wasn't his fault. He wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt her whilst they'd moved together, that she'd been completely fine.

Rose stared at Jack; she couldn't believe he even had to ask her. She'd never been so cared for, so loved before she met Jack, there was no way he could ever hurt her or ever would, and the worry and care he had in his eyes for her made her heart flood with emotion and tears come to her eyes.

"No." She breathed out, and she put her hand up to his cheek as she shook her head

"You could never hurt me, and I know you won't ever." She said in a whisper as she gently smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her, relieved at her words, at how much she trusted him. He reached out for her arm which was placed around him and gently moved it form him and held her hand up while their fingers entwined, Rose looked to their hands, even such a simple gesture like that showed so much care, she looked back to Jacks eyes, he still wanted to tell her something, something he wanted her to know, he breathed out, his fingers still entwining with hers.

"I won't ,ever leave you Rose, no matter what." He said seriously to her, he wanted, needed her to know this, how much she meaned to him, that this wasn't something he was going to end, that he wanted her forever. "You are the best, most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, and I won't ever let go of you. I need you, Rose."

He smiled down at her on that part, and she smiled back through the tears that were welling up "I can't imagine my life without you, you make it have meaning. All I wanna do is love you, and keep you safe, and make you happy." He paused at his words, he wanted this so much, but there was one thing he still had to say, even though it caused him pain at the thought, he swallowed and then told her.

"But, if you don't want that, I know what your life's like now, it would be different with me, I understand what you'd be losing, and...if you...wanted to go back, I'd understand too." He finished and closed his eyes at the thought of Rose not being in his life, not being able to see her, or hear her voice. He had to tell her that though, all he wanted was for her to be happy, and for that he'd sacrifice whatever it takes, she was the most important thing. Just then he felt Roses' hand touch his face and bring him down so he lay fully against her, he saw the glistening tears in her perfect green eyes, her breathing shook, she felt that she would burst for the emotion she felt now.

"I want you." Her voice shook through the tears that trembled down her face, she held him closely and stroked his cheek, she could see the tears welling up in his eyes too at the emotion they both felt, and she kissed him quickly and passionately, and he returned it

"I want you Jack, I want my life with you." And after she said that they crashed down onto each other's lips again, her words meant so much more than she'd said, and they both knew that. They kissed passionately, not wanting to be separated for even a moment.

"I love you Jack." Rose said suddenly, breaking away from their kiss, it happened so fast Jack looked at her stunned. He felt that the world had turned upside down, everything suddenly seemed more real. He knew that she did love him, just as much as he'd loved her, but hearing her actually say it made his heart beat faster and soar. He loved her so much, and now she'd said it. He just wished he'd told her first, but when was the right time. He didn't want to tell her at the bow, or when she wanted him to draw her, or in the car, he thought it would look like he was saying it just to be with her. He didn't want it to look that way, because that wasn't true, he loved her so much, regardless or anything, and nothing would ever stop him loving her any less.

"I love you, I love so much Rose." He said to her just as a few tears began to escape and they kissed again so deeply, not quite believing the other was real. After they pulled away they smiled and kissed each other quickly and shortly, holding each other close.

Minutes later they were still lying in the car, whispering and laughing quietly as they told each other everything that was in their mind. They were so caught up in each other as they whispered in the quiet car and looked into each other's eyes. They didn't think that anybody else was there, searching for them. They didn't hear the footsteps on the hard shiny floor. They didn't see the outlined silhouettes against the car window, until Jack briefly saw a yellow light wave across, and before he could react the door flew open and a light streamed in, and before they could even blink from the brightness that blinded them or feel the cold air that rushed in from outside they heard a voice shout.

"Gotcha!"

They were frozen...

Hey, really hope you like this, it's taken me 2 days to write and a lot of effort. I know I promised more dialogue but this ended up being more thoughts, but I can assure you the next chapter will have a lot of speech. It's going to have a lot more drama from now on! Please review, it only takes a few seconds, I really want to know what you al think of this, do you want me to continue?

Gemma xxx


	3. Caught

Hey. Thank you to those of you that have reviewed so far, it means a lot so thank you :)

Also, if you read chapter 2, and thought that some of it didn't make sense, please read it again. The paragraphs got mixed up somehow, and so it might not have made sense. So if you read it and thought that, sorry and I've fixed it now so If you read it again it will make sense now :P

I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you like it, and in the next chapter there's going to be a lot more tension and action.

Please review, it only takes a moment :)

xxx

"Gotcha!"

They were frozen, clinging to each other, as they both looked stunned towards the open car door.

At first everything was a blur, happening so fast and quickly that they couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. One moment they were safe, secure in each other's arms, laughing, smiling. And then the rush of cold air, the blinding light causing them to look downwards, and the harsh voice outside. But it only took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the light that was shining into the car, and the silhouette behind it, and they took in fully what was happening.

Rose couldn't breathe. She tried but she couldn't, she was too shocked, terrified. Her eyes screamed fear as she looked towards the car door_, this isn't happening, this can't happen,_ she thought, panicked. She felt her heart pound un-controllably through her fear; she knew what would happen next.

She closed her eyes tight briefly and opened them again, trying to stop the nightmare. But when she opened them they were still in the car, the cold air from outside seeping in, and they were still being watched, trapped. Rose' hands dug into Jack's shoulders, she needed to feel him now, needed his reassurance.

Jack was just as shocked as Rose, he couldn't believe this had happened; it hadn't even entered his head that they'd get caught. He'd figured that there would have been a search for them, but he didn't ever imagine that it would go this far, that they'd find them here. His heart pound just as hard as roses', but for a different reason.

He wasn't afraid for himself; he could take whatever was coming next, whatever they were going to do to him. But for Rose, he was scared stiff for what she would have to go through when Cal and Ruth found out, especially Cal.

Just then he felt her fingers dig into his shoulders. He drew his eyes quickly away from the door and looked down at her, the sight broke his heart. She looked terrified; her breathing had quickened now and was un-even, and coming in sharp breaths.

Her eyes screamed her fear, and looked deeply into his. Looking into her eyes was like a window from him, he knew what she was silently telling him, _How has this happened, how will we face them, Cal will kill us, will they split us apart?_

Seeing this in her eyes and how terrified she was broke his heart, all he wanted to do right now was hold her tight and make everything go away. Her breathing was still quick and sharp, tears would have come to her eyes and overflowed by now, but she was too shocked and shaken for there to be room for tears now.

Jack put his hand up to her cheek and stroked it gently, _it's gonna be okay_ he silently mouthed to her. He meant it with all his heart, he desperately wanted her to feel safe again, and for her to know he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, he'd protect her from whatever was about to happen with all his being.

Rose looked into his eyes as he looked reassuringly down at her, and for a second, she felt her surrounding blur, the car go out of focus, the cool air became warmer, and all they could fully see , and everything that mattered was each other, feeling their skin against theirs, and looking deeply into the others eyes.

"Well well well, look what we 'av 'ere!" The officer's voice bought them back to where they really were. Everything seemed more real and in focus now, the sight of the car, the cold air, the grip they held on each other. Rose pulled Jack's coat which had been covering their waists further up at the sound of the officer's voice; he was obviously enjoying taunting them.

She felt embarrassed, now that the shock of being caught wasn't as strong she was suddenly more aware that there was a least one other man outside the car, watching her. Even though Jack's weight above her and the coat stopped him from seeing anything she still felt exposed. Jack watched her as she pulled the coat further up them both. He wasn't going to look away from her now, he wanted to see that she'd be okay, to know that he was here, that he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

"Right, out you two, now." The officer's harsh tone made the meaning of those words even harder to hear. Roses' breathing became even quicker now, this was it, they were going to have to face her mother and Cal. The thought of that made her shut her eyes and tremble slightly; she couldn't bear to think about how they'd react, how_ he_ would react, what he would do.

Jack felt her shake and he held her tighter now, but still gently. He knew what she was scared of, what she had always been afraid of. He wasn't going to let him hurt her, no matter what he wasn't going to let any harm come to her. Feeling Jack gently stroke her waist under the coat and his grip on her increase made her look up at him.

Looking into his eyes always made her feel safer, even if now it was only slightly. She felt a strange sense of determination just then, she was still terrified, but they would get through this, they had to, they were going to do this together.

With the officers words in their heads rose tried to move upwards, holding onto Jacks shoulders, but she felt too awkward, he couldn't expect her to just move and get undressed with him and another officer watching them both. She turned her head towards the car door, looking downwards and embarrassed, and also fearful about the whole situation.

"For god's sake." The officer with the light sighed and stepped away from the car slightly holding the door open, so only his silhouette was visible to them through the car window, and he looked straight ahead; he couldn't have seen through the window in any case due to the condensation, but at least he showed he was giving some privacy. Their eyes quickly connected but then Rose quietly sighed, knowing that they wouldn't have much time before the officer became impatient. Jack knew this too and as un-willing as he was to let go of Rose, he knew he had to.

She went to pull away from him but then at the first movement she remembered that he was still inside her. They both seemed to remember this at the same time as they looked at each other, and in any other circumstance, would have smiled, but rose couldn't manage that and Jack was too worried about her. He gently pulled himself out of her, holding her gaze.

It was a strange feeling when she felt him move out of her, it wasn't exactly discomfort but she didn't really like it. She didn't like any of this. She wanted him to stay inside of her, to move in her, for them to still be alone together here, completely wrapped up in each other with no one else around.

As soon as he moved out of her they quickly sat up and dressed quickly. Jack had gotten dressed in only about thirty seconds or so, and was now lacing his boots up. Rose had managed to pull up her tights and shakily do up her shoes. With loose undergarments instead of a corset it had been easier to get them and her dress on fairly quickly, but her hands were shaking so badly now that she couldn't do the fastening on her dress.

Jack looked up from his boots as he heard her sigh, frustrated by the whole thing, but he knew there was more to it than that. She was scared, so scared she couldn't think straight, and as her went to her and held her shaking hands to steady them, she looked up and he saw a tear escape her eyes.

When Jack saw that he felt his hear shatter again for her, he couldn't bear to see her like this, it was the one thing he hated to see more than anything. He looked deeply and lovingly into her eyes, Rose felt more tears well up then at the sight of Jack hurting so much for her. She looked down slightly, she knew how much he loved her, how much it pained him to see her upset, she didn't want him to see her like this.

Jack placed his hand gently under her chin and lifted her head up slightly and leaned towards her. She slowly closed her eyes and felt their lips connect, and in that second everything made sense, it was just her and him, together, no one else around. He kissed her gently and broke away from her silently so that no one would hear. He held her close and his eyes penetrated her deeply, his hand stroking her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay Rose, I promise ,I won't let them hurt you, him hurt you, I won't let that happen do you understand." He whispered to her meaningfully quietly so that only she could hear. He looked into her eyes deeply, he wanted her to know this, to trust him.

She looked up at him, she put his hands on his shoulders and felt the fabric of the coat beneath them. She knew what Cal could do, what he would do to them, but she knew Jack. She trusted him more than anything, and she knew how much he loved her, just as much as she knew she loved him. She breathed deeply, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, to them, they were going to do this together.

Gently she nodded and she saw the relief in Jack's eyes at that. He smiled slightly before kissing her silently again and then doing the fastening up carefully. Rose still had her hands on his shoulders as he fastened her dressed, she quietly sighed, she was so lucky to have him. Once the fastening was done he looked at her again and took her hand.

"We're gonna be okay." He whispered to her again. She nodded and breathed out, this was it, they had to go now. Jack squeezed her hand as he moved to get out of the car, only leaving her gaze when he stepped out. Rose breathed out deeply, momentarily closing her eyes and then she too stepped out into the cold.

Jack could feel the stares of the officers immediately as he stepped out of the car. He was used to people looking down at him but it never really made it any easier. The officer with the light was glaring the most at him. Jack held his stare as he got out of the car, and only looked away when he was on the hard floor and turned to rose who was just stepping out of the car. As soon as she put her foot on the step of the car she felt a hand firmly slap their hands apart.

"We'll 'av none of that now." The officer with the light said matter-of factly as Rose got out of the car. They both at him now, it was clear who's side he was on.

"Besides, you've had quite enough of that already." He said directly at Jack, in a cold sarcastic tone. Jack held his cold stare with one of his own, it was taking everything for him not to punch this guy square in the face. After a few seconds the officer walked around Jack and continued straight ahead.

"Come on." He coldly called to them from behind him. Jack heard Rose gasp and immediately turned round to her. She felt a firm tight grip on her left arm, too tight, by the other officer standing next to her, trying to lead her forward. Jack looked from her eyes to her arm to him, giving him a cold, fierce look that Rose hadn't ever seen him use.

The officer held his stare, but after better judgement released the grip on roses' arm from been too tight, but still held her arm. Jack looked to roses' eyes then, and once seeing that the grip wasn't too tight and giving the officer a second look, walked reluctantly after the other officer, who then seeing Jack, grabbed him by his coat near his shoulder and they were both lead back.

They could feel the heat from the boiler room before they had stepped into it. Seeing the door open Jack closed his eyes, he could murder himself. He hadn't shut the door, if he had then maybe they wouldn't have been caught, she'd still be safe he thought. He felt guilty but knew now wasn't the time, he'd make her safe, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, or split them apart.

The silence apart from Roses' clicking heels on the hard floor felt eerie, she could feel the tension rise. She could feel the heat of the boiler room but she was still shivering. She was dreading seeing her mother, and Cal.

He'd made it perfectly clear on more than one occasion what he could do to her. Although he hadn't physically hit her he had come close. The day before boarding when he decided she was being particularly defiant, as she finally aired her views on how controlling she thought he was, as she shouted at him in their hotel room.

He'd grabbed her from behind and squeezed her arms unbelievably tight, stopping the blood from flowing properly and dug his nails in, telling her what he could do, and that she ought to re consider her actions, was that in any way unclear? She managed a no through her tears and threw her downwards onto the floor, leaving her to cry until Trudy found her.

Rose shivered at the memory, she quickly shook her head, blocking it out. She knew perfectly well what Cal could do to her, and to Jack. She tried not to think about it but she couldn't shake the thoughts away.

They were lead quickly through the boiler room, the workers in turn stopped to look at the pair. Most looked sympathetic towards them both, there were some jeers from them but only friendly ones. They knew what it was like to be looked down on, discriminated against.

Roses' hands shook violently as she reached up at the ladder to climb back up, she tried to reason with herself, remain calm, but she couldn't.

She was just thinking this when she felt Jack's warm hand grab hers. She looked up to see his reassuring eyes, and at once she felt calmer, seeing him. She quickly looked to the other officer, who was unlocking the door. Helping her up Jack quickly kissed her hand while he had the chance.

"It's gonna be alright, trust me." He quickly whispered and squeezed her hand again. In that instant she felt better, still scared but calmer, focused, she and Jack were going to do this, they could face them, as long as she kept telling herself that she hoped to believe it.

The door opened and the officer led Jack by his coat again, and rose felt a grip on her arm as the other officer held her. She looked to him and surprisingly he gave her a brief sympathetic look. He seemed a lot more understanding than the other one, whether it was because he felt for them both, or because it was due to the fact the she was first class, she couldn't tell.

The corridors seemed endless, after going through third class, the lift, more corridors, it all blurred into one and rose had no idea where she was, how far away they were. Her heart pounded hard at the sight of _B46_. They were only ten or so doors away. She felt a surge of fear rush through her, her breathing quickened. She felt tears beginning to surface but then ahead of her she saw Jack. "Trust me." She thought, that's what he had told her, what he desperately wanted her to do. He meant what he said, he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

She knew that this was going to be difficult, difficult wasn't the word, but she loved Jack with all her heart, just as he loved her. Knowing that they could do this, she thought, they could get through this, together.

The officer who was leading rose forward began to walk quicker to catch up with Jack now they were nearing the room. When they were close enough Rose quickly locked her hand in Jack's and squeezed it tightly, neither officer said anything this time. She felt Jack squeeze it back and stroke his thumb against the back of her hand. She trusts me he thought. He wasn't going to let anything hurt her.

_B51_, any second they would be there now. Rose breathed deeply out and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them , they were going to face this together. Just as Rose breathed out they had stepped into the room, her heart pounding, and met Ruth and Cal's stares...


	4. Meeting

**A/N: Hey, so I updated! AnD it's before the deadline I set myself: D. I hope you all like this, and please read my note at the bottom. Hope you enjoy :) **

Rose felt her heart pound rapidly as she gripped Jack's hand tightly in the dimly lit sitting room. All of her senses were heightened; she could feel the texture of Jack's hand as he gripped hers, the darkness of the furniture in the dim light in contrast to the gold plated patterns and doorknobs which the light glinted off. The smell of brandy and cigarette smoke, which made the air hazy, almost as if this wasn't real, this wasn't happening.

The moment she entered the room she met Cal's dark eyes. The moment she saw them her breathing quickened. His eyes showed a calm anger that would soon be released the moment they were alone. Rose knew that, and she was terrified. Jack still had a firm grip on her hand and he squeezed it now, but there was little that would work to calm her, not now that Cal was here, waiting. But when she felt Jacks thumb stroking the back of her hand, she looked away from Cal, closing her eyes, trying to steady herself. _Jack's here, he won't let anything happen, he can't let anything happen_ she told herself, although she couldn't help but shake.

She then opened her eyes to meet her mother's stare, one of which at first sight of her had been relief, as she had been pacing the room before, but after realizing she was with Jack, turned to one of anger and disappointment. Her eyes penetrated Roses', firing questions and accusations at her.

After a moment Rose looked down at the floor, how was she supposed to cope with this, her mother, Cal, and what was to come afterwards. She felt so overwhelmed that she felt she couldn't cope with this, until she felt Jacks hand squeeze her again, his fingers gently caressing hers. Even though it was only a squeeze of a hand, it meant so much more, just as jack had intended. He'd felt Cal's glare as he walked into the room hand in hand with Rose, and her mother's loathing stare as well, but he was determined not to give into it, he didn't care what they thought, all that mattered was Rose. He'd stay strong for her, he had too, he couldn't see her fall apart again. He squeezed and stroked her hand whenever he knew she was falling, they were both looking straight ahead, but they didn't need to look at each other to know what they were feeling; they'd reached past that by now.

Rose felt reassured, she was still terrified, but they could get through this, together, they were going to get past this...

"Found 'er sir, just as you asked." The officer who had had a grip on Jack spoke proudly. Jack clenched his Jaw, that officer was really going to enjoy this. He gripped Rose tightly and stared straight ahead, he wouldn't be made to be ashamed, he loved her with all his heart, and he was going to protect her, no matter what, he wouldn't leave her.

"Where was she?" Cal's cold harsh voice cut through the air, making Rose shiver, his eyes were fixed on her.

Rose caught his glance and after a few seconds of shock looked down immediately, she couldn't do it, she couldn't face him. Just then she saw Cal's manservant Lovejoy towards the back of the room, looking towards Cal. A second later his piercing eyes caught hers, and she looked away.

"Well sir, we looked high and low for 'em, and we didn't see a scrap of 'em. Turns out we weren't lookin' low enough." He paused and turned to look towards them, he met Jacks hard stare, he would not look away, he wouldn't give in to being looked down upon.

"We had a look down in the boiler room, and the door to where we keep the cars and bulk had been left open. We had a look, and we found them. In a car. Together."

The damage was done, he had said it, looking ridiculously smug pleased with himself. Everything seemed to go out of focus for Rose now, this was it, he knew. She knew that Cal had known what had happened from the moment he'd seen her step through the door, but hearing the officer say it made the reality of the situation come crashing down. She felt herself sway slightly, but she stayed on her feet, she had to, she wouldn't crumble, just as they all want her to. Slowly she looked up to see her mother's horrified eyes widen, resisting the urge to start screaming at Rose at any moment. Jack squeezed her hand and moved closer to her, so that she felt his side against her. She knew what that moment said, _I won't leave you, I'll protect you, I love you._

She had grimaced, embarrassed when the officer had spoke the words _"...In a car. Together._ But now, terrified as she was, she tried to hold her head up high, she wouldn't let him win, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking away. Her heart hammered under her dress when she met Cal's eyes. They held anger so livid she had never seen bestowed in them before, even in his darkest moments back in Philadelphia. She shook as she held as cold glare, but she felt more confident now, and squeezed Jack's hand back. She had him, he was everything that mattered to her, and although Cal terrified her right now, she could cope knowing that her love was there, and that was all that mattered.

Cal had his hand on the gripped onto small table where the brandy was placed .He stared hard at it for a moment, in silence, just for effect.

"Lovejoy, go with the men here and dispose of him, I think the master at arms office will be satisfactory." He ended with a cold hard glare at Jack. Rose thought his tone had been calm and almost collected but she could sense the rage that thundered beneath. Cal straightened up and moved his eyes to Rose; she could only stare at him with parted lips. She knew this was coming, that Cal would call for Jack to be lead away, she wasn't naive. All the same she instinctively gripped jack's hand tighter, her body not listening to her mind, refusing to let go. She held his stare now; she still shook inside and she was by no means any less aware of what he was capable of, that he terrified her now, but she could cope. She had Jack by her side, even though any second now he would be torn away from her, she had him now, and for the few seconds she still had him, she felt safe, as safe as she could feel in this situation.

"No."

Rose' head spun round to Jack's as she heard him say those words. She had just noticed the master at arms walk in from their promenade, when she heard Jack speak and realize what he meant. He was looking straight at cal, his body tensed and shoulders squared. Rose stared at him in shock, she had expected him to go, and that they would see each other again the next day somehow, not for Jack to refuse to leave.

"What?" Cal's seemingly calm reserved expression discarded as he hissed at Jack.

"What, what are you talking about Dawson you don't have a choice in the matter-"

"I know what you've been doing to Rose! How you're treating her, its sick!" Jack cut Cal off angrily; he'd finally said what he'd wanted to tell Cal ever since he knew what was going on.

"Don't you talk to me like that you have no idea what's-"

"You think just because you have money that's an excuse to treat people how you like? That you don't have to care about how she feels? You can just treat her like she's nothing, that she doesn't exist, that she doesn't matter, because she does! I love her and I'm gonna protect her, I'm not gonna let you treat her like this anymore!"

Cal had starred at him, speechless in shock of what jack had said, but it didn't take him long while jack was speaking for him to refrain that calm, self confident and assured look, the character he maintained while in the eye of society.

"What are you, deranged? You have no idea what you're talking about! Gentlemen, I've heard enough of this nonsense, arrest him."

Rose's mind was spinning from everything she'd just heard, she was still trying to get around what had just happened when the officer and the master at arms grabbed Jack, separating Jack and Roses' hands as they tried to lead him away.

"Come along son, there's a good lad." The master at arms Scottish accent called from behind Jack as they pulled him a few steps away from Rose. She starred at Jack, in shock, now he was been dragged away, now she'd be alone with Cal. She needed Jack, she needed him.

Jack instantly saw the fear in her eyes, he knew why; he knew what could happen to her next. He imagined it so vividly that he struggled and tugged against the men as hard as he could.

"STOP STRUGGLIN'!" The officer shouted while trying to block him from Rose as the master at arms pulled him back. All three of the men's shouts blasted the room.

"GET OFF ME...ROSE; I NEED TO PRO- ROSE! Jack shouted in between struggling

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER, I WON'T!" Jack screamed at Cal as he was pushed further and further towards the door.

"SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS FILTH!" Cal bellowed cutting through Jack's words. Rose could hardly breathe, as she could do nothing but watch Jack be taken away. She wanted to scream she wanted to kick and tear Jack away from them and then run, run as fast as she possibly could with him, but she couldn't, she couldn't make a sound as she stood there frozen, jack desperately trying to reach her eyes as he was torn further and further away down the corridor.

"ROSE, ROSE!" Jack screamed

"SHUT UP!" The roaring master at arms voice shouted, and fumbling footsteps and thuds could be heard, until they faded out and all that was left behind was silence.

Rose shook, her eyes looking down to the floor, filling with tears by the second. She noticed how cold she felt, and the clock ticked in the background.

Small light footsteps were heard, and she felt her mother stand beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her try to put her arm around her, but then falter, and lay her hand back down against her side.

She was sure her breathing was quiet, but it felt like she was gasping for air. Slowly she dared to lift her head until she could just see Cal. He leant against the wall with his forearm, deciding what to do next, which course of action would be best.

The clock ticked.

"Ruth, would you leave Rose and I alone for a moment." Cal spoke with a suppressing urge of anger and impatience to his voice. Rose heard the material of her mothers' dressing gown swish as she pulled it closer around her and looked at Rose, with an expression of both love and ashamed, almost disgust, that only Ruth could make possible. Even so, she paused for a second, as if she almost understood the secretive meaning of the polite airs that were meant to conceal the true meaning.

"Yes of course." She said, her voice tired and half breaking as she looked at Rose, and then after a moment swiftly stepped out of the room.

Rose shivered.

And the door clicked behind her.

**A/N: What did you think? I hope this chapter exceeded its expectations. I wasn't sure about it to start off with but I'm quite proud of the ending. Please tell me what you thought of this because all comments really do help, and I want to know if you think this was any good :) I should have another update by at the latest 23****rd**** November, or 24****th****, but hopefully I'll have one up before then :) **

**Gemma xxx**


	5. Authors noteImportent040411

Hey

All I can say is... wow...

Lately I've not been feeling myself at all, some bad things have happened and I've just not been in the mood to write...but I just saw a review from AmazingWingedGirl. Thank you so much, I had no idea people were still interested in this, because I haven't updated in so long, and I thought this story was forgotten about, clearly I was wrong!

Thank you AmazingWingedGirl, you've made my day, and made feel inspired to keep writing this story! Thank you for saying you like my writing style, it means a lot :) Of course thank you so very much to everyone who reviews, this story wouldn't exist on here if no one read it :P

So my updates my take a while, but I won't give up!

BTW- I'm going to change my username by Friday 8th April, just to let you all know.

xxx


End file.
